


Iris' reality check

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry setting Iris straight, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: A missing scene from 5x09 of Flash. After Oliver tells him about what Iris said, Barry decides to set his wife straight on a few things.





	Iris' reality check

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m probably going to get flak for writing this, but this was just something that was bugging me since last night. Hope you enjoy it.

Star Labs  
Night

Iris was staring out the window, looking at the night sky when Barry walked up her.

“We need to talk Iris,” Barry said and Iris was once more reminded of how he had talked over the comms earlier. “Oliver, he told me what you said earlier about him and Felicity.”

“Okay?” Iris said, not sure what the problem was.

“I’d just like to ask, where do you get off judging him like that?” Barry asked angry on behalf of his friend.

“Are you honestly gonna tell me that he was right to do what he did?” Iris asked incredulously.

“He did what he had to in order to save his city! It’s no different than when I went into the Speed Force to stop the city from being destroyed. You seem to base a lot of your new opinion on Oliver on the words of one person compared to all the other times when you kept saying how hot he was,” Barry said, annoyed at the reminders.

“He should have consulted Felicity,” Iris insisted.

“The city was falling apart and he found a way to save it! What could she have said that would have stopped him from saving his city? She’s the one who made his sacrifice pointless by sending his son away,” Barry said, angry on behalf of both Oliver and William on that account. “He told me that knowing William had Felicity was the one thing that made him sure his sacrifice was all worth it. As far as Oliver is concerned, she made his sacrifice pointless when she sent William away. And as someone who grew up without his mother and father, can’t say I blame him.”

“You had my dad,” Iris argued.

“And who does William have now that Felicity sent him away?” Barry shot back and Iris was quiet. “Exactly. You know, Oliver may not be perfect, but Felicity doesn’t have the right to judge him considering how many times she doesn’t consult him on things. And considering what Oliver told me, that’s a lot. Maybe you shouldn’t judge someone you barely know on the biased perspective of someone you barely know. Just a thought.”

Barry then turned and walked off, leaving Iris to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I enjoyed the first part of the crossover, I think it has the potential to be the best crossover yet. But man, did Iris piss me off in this episode.
> 
> First, considering all her comments about Oliver in the past, Iris now being anti Oliver makes no sense. Iris and Felicity now apparently being best friends makes no sense either. Prior to her being invited to the bachelorette party and being Iris maid of honor, we got no indication that Iris and Felicity shared anything beyond a passing acquaintance and after the double wedding crap, you could tell Iris was not a fan of Felicity. 
> 
> So Iris being Felicity’s shoulder to cry on with what happened last season and her now being anti Oliver because of it makes no sense. 
> 
> There, now I feel better.


End file.
